A person who is ill may often having trouble breathing by himself. In such a case it is necessary to use a ventilator. This will include mechanical or forced inhalation, and generally also includes an endotracheal tube extending through the patient's mouth and into his tracea. Provision may also be made for either voluntary or mechanical exhalation through the endotracheal tube. Patients under ventilator support or coming out of anesthesia often have bronchospasms and thus need a brochodilator.In past practice, it has often been necessary to open the ventilator circuit in order to introduce a brochodilator. This takes time, and frequently there is a crisis condition where very little time is available for administrating a brochodilator. One effort to solve that problem is exemplified in the copending application of William R. Shene, Ser. No. 07/342,309, filed Apr. 25, 1989 for "Inhalation Chamber in Ventilator Circuit" (allowed Jan. 22, 1990), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,210 assigned to the same assignee as the present application, namely Trudell Medical, Partnership having a place of business in London, Ontario, Canada. The Shene apparatus utilizes an accordian pleated cylinder into which medication may be injected,combined with a telescoping connection for incorporating the cylinder in the ventilator circuit, or for excluding it therefrom, without the necessity of opening the ventilator circuit.